The present invention relates to firm banking terminals and more particularly to improvements to a security system for preventing illegal dismantlement of or damage to the body of a firm banking terminal.
At present firm banking terminals transmit and receive data such as a sum of money, a destination bank code, and an account number between enterprises or homes and a bank host computer through a public line network.
However, the terminal body of a firm banking terminal may be illegally dismantled, so that important data such as that mentioned above is exposed and an illegal operation performed. Therefore, a security system which prevents such illegal action is required.
In a conventional proposed researched security system, internal fuses for a ROM, in which programs and other data are stored, are fused away such that the terminal does not operate when the firm banking terminal is dismantled.
In the conventional security system of this type, the banking terminal becomes inoperable when a maintenance man dismantles the terminal for ordinary maintenance or when malfunctions occur. Therefore, a process for preventing the terminal from being made inoperable for maintenance and inspection is required.